Karin Kurosaki
Karin Kurosaki 'is the fraternal twin sister of Yuzu, daughter of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki, and younger sister of Ichigo. She is also a Substitue Shinigami and the girlfriend of Tenth Squad captain Toshiro Hitsugaya after the one-year timeskip. Information Box Biological Overview Physical Description Alingment and Character Traits Powers, Abilities and Skills Voice Actors Appearance Karin has dark grey eyes and black hair that she wears in a short ponytail. She usally wears her school uniform, a blue and white ''sailor fuku, when she's in her freetime. In her Shimigami outfit, she wears a short shihakusho that goes below her waist and knee high white socks along with a white shitagi, a black hakama, white tabi ''and ''waraji. Her apperance reminds Kon of Nozomi Kujo. In addition, Karin holds a thin, cobalt-blue strap with a chain to hold her Zanpakuto sheath. She also wears black and blue, tattoo-like bands shaped like an "X" across her wrists and ankles, just like her older brother, Ichigo Kurosaki after he regained his Shinigami powers. Personality History Series Plot When Worlds Collide Arc Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Endurance *Keen Aim - Karin is also talented at soccer which would strengthen her physical power. *Keen Intellect - Karin has good intellect, due to her being a High School student, and has got good grades in her school year. **Keen Strategist *Advanced Growth Rate *Spiritual Awareness - Karin is able to see spirits very clearly. *Immense Spiritual Power - Toshiro Hitsugaya mentions that Karin has high spiritual power for a Human, as she is able to see him. After gaining Shinigami powers, she holds tremendous levels of spiritual energy, which is that to a advance-captain's level, just like her brother. Her Reiatsu Color is indigo. **Skilled Reiatsu Control Shinigami Powers *Master Swordsman - Karin is very skilled in the art of swordsmanship from her training from various Shinigami captains and lieutenants, as well as Third Seat of the Eleventh Squad, Ikkaku Madarame. *Shunpo Expert - Karin is very proficient at the art of Shunpo, which enabled her to block, dodge and keep up with high-level Shinigami and Espada-level Arrancar. *Hakuda Expert - Karin is very proficient in the art of Hakuda, that she's very good in fast punches, kicks and takedowns. This enabled her to use her swordsmanship skills and Hakuda techniques in various ways. **Karin Leg Sweep *Kido Expert - Karin is highly proficient in Kido, like Hitsugaya, and is capable of performing high-level Kido spells without the incantation, despite her being a Subsitute Shinigami. *Enhanced Strength - Karin's strength has increased to the point where she can use this with her hakuda capabilities, making her a tough unarmed combatant to beat. *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Durability Zanpakuto Kurosagi (Slaying Sun) *Shikai - Shikai Special Ability *Taka, Kurosagi (Slash, Slaying Bird) *Ranko, Kurosagi (Cut, Slaying Bird) *Benne, Kurosagi (Smash, Slaying Bird) *Reiatsu Chains *Bankai: 'Kairen Kurosagi '(Heaven-Ribbon Slaying Sun) - Bankai Special Ability *Enhanced Taka, Kurosagi *Enhanced Ranko, Kurosagi *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Bankai Duration *Enhanced Spiritual Power *Saka, Kurosagi ** List of Moves and Techniques *Bakudo #1: Sai *Bakudo #4: Hainawa *Bakudo #30: Shitotsu Sansen *Bakudo #39: Enkosen *Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro *Benne, Kurosagi *Hado #4: Byakurai *Hado #31: Shakkaho *Hado #33: Sokatsui *Hado #58: Tenran *Kairen Kurosagi *Kurosagi Slash *Kurosagi Thrust *Reiatsu Chains *Saka, Kurosagi *Ranko, Kurosagi *Taka, Kurosagi List of Awakenings *Bankai: '''Kairen Kurosagi Relationships Family *Isshin Kurosaki (Father) *Masaki Kurosaki (Mother, Deceased) *Minato Namikaze (Uncle, Deceased) *Kushina Uzumaki (Aunt, Deceased) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Older Brother) *Yuzu Kurosaki (Franternal Twin Sister) *Naruto Uzumaki (Cousin) *Karin Uzumaki (Half-Cousin) Friends/Allies *Toshiro Hitsugaya (Boyfriend and Teammate) *Rangiku Matsumoto (Aunt Figure) *Momo Hinamori (Best friend) *Rukia Kuchiki *Uryu Ishida *Renji Abarai *Orihime Inoue *Yasutora Sado *Urahara Shop **Kisuke Urahara **Yoruichi Shihorin **Tessai Tsukabishi **Jinta Hanakari **Ururu Tsumugiya *Mod-Souls **Kon **Ririn **Kurodo **Noba *Karin's Friends *Ikkaku Madarame *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Yachiru Kusajishi (Close friend) *Kenpachi Zaraki *Byakuya Kuchiki *Shinji Hirako *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Soi Fon *Rojuro Otoribashi *Kensei Muguruma *Sajin Komamura *Jushiro Ukitake *Shunsui Kyoraku *Retsu Unohana *Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Sai *Shikamaru Nara *Choji Akimichi *Ino Yamanaka *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Sticks the Jungle Badger *Julie-Su the Echidna *Shade the Echidna *Mighty the Armadillo *Ray the Flying Squirrel Rivals *Hiyori Sarugaki Enemies *Zaman Shiraki *Zaman's Army ** *Sosuke Aizen *Gin Ichimaru *Kaname Tosen *Hollows *Arrancars *The Espada **Yammy Llargo **Tier Harribel **Ulquiorra Cifer **Nnoritra Gilga **Grimmjow Jagerjaques *Sojiro Kusaka **Yang **Yin *Sinners **Kokuto **Shuren *Shukuro Tsukishima *Oko Yushima Quotes *''I'm the Second Substitue Shinigami: Karin Kurosaki.'' *''Don't hold back on me, just because I'm a girl.'' *(to Kisuke Urahara) - Now, it's our turn to protect Ichigo. *(to Toshiro Hitsugaya) - Toshiro, why do you keep protecting me? *(to Toshiro Hitsugaya) - I'll always love you too. Trivia * See Also *Karin Kurosaki/Image Gallery *Karin Kurosaki/Battles & Events Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Kurosaki Family Category:Shinigami Category:Substitue Shinigami Category:Team Ichigo